1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air guiding device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 935 764 B1 and from DE 101 60 748 B4 disclose an air guiding device with a spoiler lip that extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle at the front of the vehicle. An actuating device moves the spoiler lip between a retracted rest position and an extended maximum position and thereby results in an aerodynamic effect that is intended to optimize the output values of the motor vehicle. The actuating device is a flexible, inflatable tube that can be filled or emptied to transfer the spoiler lip into different positions between the retracted rest position and the extended maximum position. The elastomer of the pneumatic actuators is deformed elastically during the filling operation and builds up a restoring force that returns the spoiler lip toward the rest position during the emptying operation.
One end of the spoiler lip of the air guiding device of EP 1 935 764 B1 and DE 101 60 748 B4 is connected directly to a front panel of the motor vehicle. The spoiler lip of the air guiding device could be damaged and would have to be exchanged. However, changing the prior art spoiler lip is relatively complicated. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a novel air guiding device for a motor vehicle.